A Fresh Love
by XxGreaserxGirlxVPxX
Summary: After Sandy leaves, Steve is the only person Soda can seem to find comfort in, and soon develops more feelings towards his best friend.  But is he willing to try love again?  More importantly, is he willing to try love with his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Sodapop Curtis slowly walked into the DX store. He wasn't looking forward to the day, because he knew Steve would wander in from the garage to see how his date went last night. Steve hooked him up with a girl last night named Lydia Hangson, a green eyed brunette who was a senior in high school and was going to college to become a doctor. That threw Soda off right away, she was being all smart around him and they never had a fun, relaxing conversation. She was too serious for Soda to get interested in. Soda found himself using that excuse for almost every girl he's gone out with for the past couple months; she was either too serious or not serious enough. That was one thing Soda really liked about Sandy, she could have real fun but become serious if needed and the girls Soda had gone out with couldn't seem to do that. They couldn't seem to do anything that made Soda happy.

He figured he'd be over Sandy by now, it had been almost three months since she left. After about three weeks of her being gone was when Steve began pushing Soda to go on date after date. He intentionally picked girls that didn't look like Sandy, with hopes Soda would actually get interested in a second date with one of them. At first Soda thought it was a good idea, he could go on dates with some girls to get his mind away; he didn't have to get in a serious relationship with any of his dates, but Steve didn't see it that way. After about a week of going on harmless dates, Steve pushed him into finding a new girl to keep for awhile. Again, Soda at first thought that wouldn't be a bad idea, it could be good for him. Every date though said otherwise, Soda wasn't having fun on dates anymore, he felt forced to ask them on a second date if he could bear it.

That was how Soda's life had been ever since Sandy left. Sure his brothers and other friends tried helping, but Steve was pushing him to get back to life. Although Soda didn't like how that was the only way he was spending his life for the time, he'd have to deal with it until he could figure things out on his own and not Steve practically leading his life. Soda was glad Steve had been there for him this much, he was starting to find himself comforted the most by Steve. It was a really nice feeling.

As Soda set up the register and made sure things were in order for the day, Steve wandered into the store. "Hey buddy," Steve said walking behind the counter. Soda knew Steve was going to egg at him about the date, but he at least felt happy and relaxed when Steve was around.

"Hey," Soda responded.

"So how did it go last night?" Steve asked.

"Same old Steve, same old," Soda said.

"Another fail, huh?" Steve asked.

Soda nodded, "I don't know Steve, I've gone on dates at least every other night for awhile now, maybe I should take a break."

"That's probably not a bad idea, you should have some guy time now."

"You're only saying that, because you can't find anymore girls," Soda said with a chuckle.

"No, it's getting harder to find girls, but some guy time will be good for you. I got some drag racing to do this weekend, if you want to come," Steve said.

"Sure," Soda responded, "Who are you racing?"

"I don't know yet, Shepard's just inviting people to go race."

"No surprises there."

"Well do you want to race? Or do you want to be my personal cheerleader?" Steve asked with a smile.

Soda laughed, "I don't know, I'll think about it. It would be a good distraction I suppose."

"Well hopefully not too distracting to where you kill yourself."

Soda thought for a minute, "Yeah I think I'll watch."

Steve laughed, "Alright, I'll pick you up Friday at 8, unless I come over for dinner first."

"Sounds good. Is anyone else going to be there that you know of?"

Steve shrugged, "Two-Bit I'm sure, just probably the same crowd. Well I'm going to head out to the garage now."

Soda nodded as Steve walked out the door. As soon as he stepped outside Soda got a feeling of loneliness and just felt down. He looked up at the clock, it was eight thirty in the morning. Three and a half hours until him and Steve got lunch. Soda was anxious to go out to lunch with Steve. That was something Soda always looked forward to on a work day was to be with his best friend for lunch. The next best thing was them getting off and hanging out. Soda loved the feeling he got around Steve and couldn't get enough of it, in fact he sometimes felt like he wanted more. He wasn't even sure what this feeling was, happiness was all he thought of it and he sure needed it. Only three and a half hours longer until he got more of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve stopped his car at the sidewalk in front of the Curtis household, but he didn't switch off his car. "Aren't you coming in?" Soda asked.

"Naw, I have to go home. If I get kicked out though I'll probably come over, if that's okay?"

"Of course," Soda said quietly. He got that lonely feeling again knowing he might not see Steve until tomorrow morning. He felt like a little kid again, when him and Steve would hate having to stop playing and go home.

"You okay?" Steve asked putting a hand on Soda's shoulder.

Soda nodded, "Yeah, I'm just tired. I think I'll go take a nap."

"Alright, well I'll either see you later or tomorrow," Steve said.

"Okay," Soda said slowly getting out of Steve's car. It hurt to leave the car and watch as Steve drove away. Soda was really looking forward to hanging out with him after work.

After standing at the end of his driveway for awhile, he turned and walked inside. Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting in the kitchen talking. "Hey Soda," Ponyboy greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Pony, hey Johnny. What are you guys up to?" Soda asked sitting at the table with the two.

"Not much, we were thinking about a movie tonight," Pony said.

"Is that how you guys are going to start off summer vacation is a movie? You're not going to do something wild?" Soda asked.

"I think Two-Bit's crazy antics are enough to cover for us," Pony said, "You and Steve should come with."

Soda suddenly felt a sense of hope, "Yeah I'll call Steve after Darry gets home. It'll be fun. I got to ask Darry if I can go out Friday anyway."

"Where are you going Friday night?" Johnny asked.

"Steve's going to drag race, so I'm going to watch."

"I still wonder why you ask Darry's permission for things," Ponyboy pointed out, "You are eighteen."

Soda shrugged, "Force of habit I guess, and I'd rather not suddenly leave the house if he needs me you know?"

"Who else is going?" Johnny asked.

"No one that I know of for sure, Shepard's going to be there so I'm assuming his gang will be too. Maybe Dallas, Steve thinks Two-Bit will be. You guys want to go?" Soda asked.

Johnny shook his head. Pony responded, "No, this is probably one of Shepard's blow outs for school being over, so it's probably best we don't go."

Soda nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm not even going to race, I'm just going to watch Steve. I just need to get out of this house and do something."

"Besides date?" Pony asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah," Soda replied.

The three boys continued talking as they waited for Darry's arrival. Soda was feeling more and more anxious by the minute. He really wanted to take the chance to see Steve tonight. If he did, he could sleep soundly tonight, he was sure he could. Around six was when Darry walked in. "Hey guys," he said as he grabbed a glass of water.

"Hey Darry," Soda greeted, "Pony and Johnny want to go to a movie tonight, I was going to go and maybe Steve, is that okay?"

Darry thought for a moment, "I guess. Is this at the movie house or the drivein?"

Soda looked at Pony and Johnny quickly for an answer. "Drivein," Pony responded.

"Alright," Darry said, "Just be careful for anyone having thier own school is over parties alright? Home by twelve?"

"Got it," Pony nodded.

"Cool, I'm going to call Steve," Soda said going to the living room phone. He heard the other guys talking still as the phone rang. Darry was taking stuff out to start dinner. The phone continued to ring. It ended with no answer. Soda hung up the phone and figured Steve was on his way over. Him and his dad probably got into a fight and he was coming right now. Soda went out onto the front porch to wait. Time went by and no sight of Steve's car from either side of the street. It made Soda more and more anxious. He was so focused on looking for Steve he jumped when the door opened.

"It's time for dinner Soda," Pony said and then shut the door.

Soda took one last look and went inside. Before going into the kitchen he tried calling Steve again. The phone rang and rang, but once again no answer. Soda felt upset as he hung up the phone again, more upset than the first time. Still, he had that little sense of hope that Steve was coming here.

When Soda sat down at the kitchen table, Darry asked, "Is Steve going?"

"No, he didn't answer," Soda said picking at his food, "So I guess we're walking unless I can use the truck."

"You can use it, that's fine," Darry said, "They keys are hanging by the door whenever you guys leave."

"Thanks Darry," Soda said slowly eating his dinner.

The boys didn't leave until eight, and Soda knew then Steve went off elsewhere for the night. He shook it off though, he was going to try and have fun tonight. Soda parked in the drivein parking lot and the boys walked up to the stands to watch whatever movie was playing.

Soda decided to look around to see who else was there. He recognized some people from other gangs around this side of town, but that was about it. A few people were having a party rage in their cars, or at least trying to keep it a secret before any cops showed up.

The three boys were sitting and talking, not really paying attention to the movie, and Soda was trying to let it distract him, but it wasn't working too well. Soda began to think about Steve again. He really wished he was here, so they could be together. It'd make the drivein more enjoyable. Steve kept crawling into Soda's thoughts as he tried harder and harder to focus on Ponyboy and Johnny.

Before Soda knew it, Pony pointed down to the parking lot, "Hey there's Dally and Shepard." Soda looked down and sure enough Dally and Tim Shepard were walking around looking for some action. The three boys walked down the stands and strolled over to Dally and Tim.

"Hey guys," Soda greeted.

"Hey Soda," Tim replied, "Hey boys."

"Hey Sodapop, Ponyboy, Johnny," Dally said, "What are you guys up to?"

"Not much, just hanging out," Soda answered.

"Cool," Dally said, "Hey Soda, Tim's having a drag race Friday night."

Soda nodded, "I know, Steve told me about it. Are you going?"

"Oh yeah," Dally said lighting a cigarette.

"So far my word is getting out too much," Tim said, "Some Socs want to be there and get their hands on some booze and start trouble. If they think they're going to get past me and race, they got another thing coming."

Dally flicked his cigarette towards the ground, "You guys want to come hang with us? We've been trying to find other people to hang with."

"Sure," Soda said, "I got Darry's truck."

Soda and Dally climbed into the front of the truck while Tim, Pony and Johnny got in the back. "Have either of you guys seen Steve tonight?"

"No, we haven't," Dally said.

"Why? Is he in some trouble?" Tim asked.

Soda shook his head, "No, he isn't home and I haven't seen him anywhere so I was just wondering."

Soda bit his lip before his emotions took over him. He wasn't worried about Steve, he could take care of himself, he just wanted to see Steve. To Soda, seeing Steve was like a drug, he needed more and more of it just to be happy. All he wanted was that feeling Steve gave him; happiness, a sight of hope. But was Soda really willing to get emotional over not seeing him? He knew that was ridiculous, he didn't always need Steve around to be happy and not think about Sandy. As weird as it was though, Soda hadn't thought about Sandy as much lately, he just wanted Steve around to be with Steve. The last time Soda ever had that kind of feeling was with Sandy. Soda began to wonder if there was some connection with his feelings when he was with Steve and what he use to feel with Sandy.


	3. Chapter 3

Soda and Ponyboy walked into thier house a little after midnight. Darry walked out of the kitchen and was making his way up to bed. "Hey guys, you have fun tonight?" he asked his younger brothers.

"Yeah, we went to the drivein and then hung out with Dallas," Pony answered.

"I dropped him off at Buck's before we came home," Soda added.

"You both off to bed now?" Darry asked, "I know I am."

"Me too," Pony agreed.

Soda thought for a minute, he could try calling Steve one more time. "I think I'm going to watch TV for awhile before I head up."

"Alright, good night," Darry said walking upstairs.

"Night," Ponyboy said following Darry.

"Good night guys," Soda said walking into the kitchen. He got himself a glass of chocolate milk and chugged it. He sat in the kitchen for awhile before heading back into the living room and switched on the TV. He wasn't sure about calling Steve again. If Steve didn't answer, Soda would have that down feeling once again and it would add on to the down feelings he had earlier. Could Soda really take more of that feeling in one night? Another thought dawned on Soda, could he really wait until morning to see Steve again? He wouldn't be able to sleep with that on his mind. How was that different than any other night though? Soda hadn't slept well anyway.

After an hour of pondering, Soda got up and went to bed. He'd be up for work in about six hours, maybe he could catch at least two hours of sleep out of that. As Soda turned onto his side in bed, he suddenly heard, "Are you okay?"

Soda quickly turned and saw Ponyboy was still awake, "Why are you still up?"

"You seemed distracted tonight," Pony whispered, "Just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired," Soda answered laying back down.

Pony yawned, "Okay, if you're sure."

"Yeah, I'm alright Pony. Go to bed now."

There was silence in the Curtis house the rest of the night. Darry and Pony were sound asleep. Soda tried to sleep as best he could, but he only slept for about an hour throughout the night. He went down to the kitchen once he heard Darry and Pony shuffling around. No one else was at the house and breakfast was out on the table. "Morning Soda," Pony said.

"Morning Pony," Soda replied, "Morning Darry."

"Good morning," Darry said sipping some coffee, "How'd you sleep?"

"Not the best," Soda said shuffling down his breakfast so he could get to work.

"So," Darry began obviously trying to decide how to start a certain conversation, "I heard some things."

Soda looked at Pony who looked just as puzzled. Pony looked up and asked, "What do you mean?" Both brothers tried thinking of what they did last night, nothing was out of the ordinary that they did, and Darry wasn't using an angry tone so they couldn't be in real trouble.

"About the drag race tomorrow night, Soda," Darry said looking at Soda.

"What about it?" Soda asked. Again, he was puzzled, Darry never had a problem with Soda going to drag races. Hell he was starting to let Pony go watch more of them.

"Well this isn't one of Shepard's normal school-is-over blasts."

"Where did you hear this exactly?" Soda asked.

"Two-Bit stopped by to see if you were here. I guess Steve was looking for you and Two-Bit was helping. Anyway Two-Bit told me Socs were getting involved and there was going to be a huge competition that could lead to who knows what," Darry explained, "And from what's been going on lately I don't think you should get into anything so rough."

"So, you want me to stay home?" Soda asked.

Darry sighed, "You are an adult, you make your own choices. I'm just telling you that I have concerns about this, because the way Two-Bit was talking about it made it sound like it's going to be real rough and you haven't been yourself lately."

Soda thought for a minute and looked Darry straight in the eye, "My decision is that I'm going to watch the races, because I need to get out of the house and go do something, or at least watch something wild and fun."

Darry nodded, "Well I do agree you should get out and go enjoy yourself, just be careful alright?"

"I will. Besides Tim said he wasn't going to let the Socs get involved."

"Just incase they do though, be careful," Darry said, "What time do you think you'll be home?"

Soda shrugged, "I can't say, Steve's my ride and he's racing so I guess it depends on him. Or I can walk home."

"Try and be home by two."

"Deal."

Darry then turned to Pony, "Are you going with him or do you have other plans for tomorrow night?"

"I'll only go if Johnny goes. If he doesn't then we'll probably just go do our own thing."

"Well I want to know if you are," Darry said sipping more coffee. Ponyboy nodded in response.

"So," Soda began, "Did Two-Bit say why Steve was looking for me?"

Darry shook his head, "No. I did ask if Steve was having a rage from his dad but Two-Bit said he didn't seem angry at all."

"Well I think I'll get to work early to see what's up," Soda said getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait buddy, I'll be ready soon, I can drive you there early if you want," Darry said following Soda.

"No, it's okay. I want to go on a walk, get some fresh air and wake up some more," Soda said getting his shoes on, "Thanks." Soda walked out of the house and headed for the DX. He could only wonder why Steve was looking for him. According to Two-Bit, he didn't seem angry or having one of his rages. Soda's anxiety grew as he walked faster to work. Maybe Steve had something great to tell him. Soda wasn't sure what would be so great to share, but he just had to know why Steve was looking for him last night. Soda's heart seemed to pound faster the closer he got to the DX, another odd feeling he had been getting lately, but again he thought nothing of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Soda walked straight into the garage and found Steve under the hood of a car. Steve must really want to talk to Soda if he's here early too.

"Hey Steve," Soda said walking up to the front of the car. Steve looked up wearing his work shirt unbuttoned and Soda found it strangely appealing. His face expression sent off a different emotion though. He didn't look angry, more like upset? Maybe confused? "Is everything okay?"

Steve looked around for a moment then said, "You think we can talk?" Steve put his tool down on the car and began pacing around it.

"Sure, what's up?" Soda asked watching Steve pace and run his hands through his hair.

"Last night I drove home and Evie was there, standing by my front door."

Soda widened his eyes. Steve and Evie broke it off officially shortly after Sandy left, because Steve ignored her to help Soda through his depression. At first Soda felt awful for being the cause of thier breakup, but Steve assured him they weren't going to last much longer anyway. Evie did everything in her power to make everyone in town hate Steve, although it didn't work because most of the people in town knew Steve more than Evie and knew most of her talk was bullshit. Neither of them ever tried to communicate since the breakup. "Wow," Soda said, "Um, what did she want?" Soda could feel the sense that Evie wanted to get back with Steve, that had to be the obvious reason she was there. That idea made Soda's heart slow. He was very happy for Steve when they were together, but now Soda didn't want him near her. He wasn't even sure why he felt that way.

"She told me she missed me and couldn't stand us being apart," Steve said, "And she's sorry she let our best friend's relationship get the best of her."

"And what did you say?"

"Well she obviously wants us to get back together, but I told her I had to really think about it, because what she did, or tried to do, really pissed me off and I never would have seen her doing something like that."

"Yeah, she really became cruel over the breakup," Soda agreed, "So do you want to get back with her."

Steve shrugged, "Do...you think I should give her another chance?"

"I don't know," Soda said thinking about the situation, "Think about both perspectives, why should you and why shouldn't you?" Soda knew he didn't want them back together, he wanted Steve more in his life than in Evie's. Was Soda jealous? He shook off that idea. Even if he was, he had to be there for Steve and help him out like he has for Soda all this time.

"Well we just got so close and the relationship was just amazing. We were just so right for each other you know? I mean I didn't believe we were in true love like you and Sandy, but we had something," Steve said, "But you know, if she cared as much as I felt she did, she wouldn't have tried to hurt me so bad when we separated. You didn't try to hurt Sandy when you separated, even though she stabbed you in the back, you didn't. And that's real love. Evie tried to hurt me, so maybe she didn't have the same feelings for me as I did for her."

Soda nodded, "I guess what you just said answers your question huh?"

"I don't know, ultimately I feel the best choice is to not get back together. For all I know she dated a lot of guys, they were one night stands, real asses, and I'm the official rebound," Steve said slamming a fist into the wall. Soda slowly walked closer to him. He could tell Steve wanted his old relationship back, but at the same time he didn't want to take the chance at getting hurt.

"I...I'm sorry Steve," Soda said standing next to him, "I know I'm the reason you and Evie are apart and..."

"Stop."

"...I wish I could..."

"Soda..."

"...Make it better for you, make it right, or even..."

"Soda, quit it."

"...Have taken care of myself instead of making you do all this shit for me..."

"Soda! Enough!" Steve barked making Soda back up a few steps. "I do not regret helping you, that's what best friends do! Evie and I are over, and I don't care! I can give up a girl for our friendship! Now stop blaming yourself!" Soda just stood and looked at the ground. His throat felt tight. He couldn't stand Steve being mad at him. He tried to think of something to say to make Steve happy, but couldn't. "Soda," Steve sighed, "I'm sorry, but I really don't care that I left Evie to help you. She couldn't accept me doing something noble for someone else, so I ended it. She was obsessed with me, she didn't love me."

Soda just continued to look at the ground, "I'm sorry I upset you."

Steve walked over and gave Soda a small hug, "Man, don't worry about it. I ain't getting back with her, it ain't worth it. I ain't giving her a chance to hurt me again." Soda smiled inside when his face came in contact with Steve's shoulder. He hugged Steve back and held on tight, hoping it wouldn't end.

Until a very unpleasant, or in a sense it was pleasant, feeling creeped up from Soda.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Please review :) I'd love to hear everyone's opinions and feedback so I can make the story better! Thank you!

Soda sat on the bathroom floor at home. He had his knees propped up with his face buried in his arms. "Why didn't it just go away?" he asked as he banged his head back against the wall.

All day at work Soda was aroused. He couldn't understand why it happened or why it wouldn't go away. It happened after Steve's hug and got worse and worse throughout the day. Deep down he felt like he needed more of Steve and his warmth. All day he avoided Steve. What if he had noticed? Soda even said he didn't feel well enough for lunch and had to watch Steve drive away without him. Then he left work early and walked home quickly before Steve could ask. Soda hoped the walk would lower the arousal, but it didn't. Not driving home with Steve made him need it even more.

Visions poured into Soda's mind while on the bathroom floor. These visions made him feel rather good inside. They made him feel even more aroused.

"No!" Soda screamed at himself, "Stop thinking about him!" Suddenly Soda couldn't take it anymore. He needed the bulge in his pants to go away. As badly as he wanted to shove his hands inside his jeans...or have Steve's hands...

"No! Stop it Soda! Damnit stop!"

Soda quickly got out of the bathroom and went into his room. He slammed himself onto his bed and laid there for a minute. "Sleep. That's what I need is to just sleep." After a struggle to relax, Soda drifted to a deep afternoon sleep.

Soda didn't awake until the very next morning, which surprised him. It certainly didn't feel like he had slept so long. He reached his hand behind him, but all he felt were sheets and a pillow. Ponyboy must already be up. Soda spread out his arms and legs and stretched out his body. He felt much better from yesterday with that ugly episode and threatening thoughts.

After a moment of waking himself up, Soda sat up and glanced around his room. He was shocked and nearly fell out of his bed when he Steve leaning against the doorway. Steve walked into the room and shut the door, "It's about time you woke up."

Soda was mixed feelings. He didn't know what Steve was doing here or what he wanted. Did he find out what Soda was thinking about all day yesterday? How could he explain that to his best friend without being killed?

Soda backed up as Steve sat on the bed. "Steve...I..." Before Soda could even mutter anything, Steve grabbed the back of Soda's head, pulled him forward and Soda felt Steve's lips slam against his. As much as Soda wanted to keep going, he pulled away and caught his breath before asking, "What..what are you doing Steve?"

"You can't hide your feelings from me," Steve said as he pushed Soda down and climbed on him kissing his neck.

Soda's eyes flew open then. He was laying in bed alone, it was 6, he had slept for two hours. Soda couldn't believe that had only been a dream. Now he wanted it to happen, just like in his dream. Maybe it would. Soda sat in his bed until 6:30, waiting patiently for Steve to barge in and embrace him. When he didn't, Soda felt stupid for actually believing that could happen.

At that moment Soda decided to take matters into his own hands, literally. Soda laid back down and pulled the covers over himself. Slowly Soda reached his hand inside his jeans. He pressed his hand down onto his boxers and realized how nice that felt. Images from his dream came into his mind. His hand slid inside his boxers and his fingers slid down his erect manhood. Then he began to play around and rub more. It started to feel really good as more of his dream flashed in his mind. He wanted Steve to make him feel even better.

The bedroom door opened and Soda laid perfectly still. "Hey it's time for dinner," Pony called through the crack he had opened.

Soda recovered himself quickly and headed downstairs. He froze in his steps as he saw Steve eating dinner at the table with his brothers. "Hey bro," Darry said, "Are you feeling alright? I saw you taking a nap."

"Um," Soda began sitting down while watching Steve, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Soda was quiet at dinner. There was one thing he wanted to say, he wanted to scream it, but couldn't. He wanted to turn to Steve and tell him but nothing came out of his mouth. Just one thing.

Steve left after dinner to get home to check on his dad. Before anyone said anything, Soda ran up to his room, fell on his bed and broke down. "I want to be with you Steve."


End file.
